donald_duckfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dagobert Duck
Dagobert Duck (engl. Originalname: ''Scrooge McDuck, auch $crooge McDuck)'' ist eine Comicfigur von Disney (Inhaber des c) und wurde 1947 von Carl Barks erfunden.thumb|left|Dagobert Duck (c) Disney Familie Er ist der Onkel von Donald Duck, Angehöriger der Familie Duck, und „die reichste Ente der Welt“und Fantastilliadär. Laut den Geschichten von Don Rosa, die auf denen von Bark aufbauen, liegt sein Geburtsdatum im Jahr 1867. Entstehung Dagobert Duck ist eine Erfindung des US-amerikanischen Comiczeichners Carl Barks. Er trat erstmals im Comic Die Mutprobe (Christmas on Bear Mountain) auf, die Weihnachten 1947 erschien. In dieser ermöglicht er seinem Neffen Donald und dessen Familie ein Weihnachtsfest in seiner Berghütte. Der Originalname McDuck ist typisch schottisch und sein Vorname Scrooge ist eine Anspielung auf Ebenezer Scrooge, die Hauptfigur aus A Christmas Carol (dt. Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte) von Charles Dickens. Seinen Vornamen im Deutschen entnahm die Übersetzerin Erika Fuchs den merowingischen Herrschern des Frankenreichs. Im Film taucht Dagobert erstmals in dem 15-minütigen Kurzfilm Scrooge McDuck and Money von 1967 auf, in dem er Tick, Trick und Track die Entstehungsgeschichte des Geldes und den Umgang damit zeigt. Gesprochen wurde Dagobert dabei von Bill Thompson. Charakterisierung Dagobert lässt sich einen Backenbart stehen, trägt einen Zwicker auf dem Schnabel und verlässt seinen Geldspeicher nie ohne Zylinder auf dem Kopf. Dazu trägt er für gewöhnlich einen roten, selten blauen, Gehrock und Gamaschen. Auch einen Gehstock trägt er immer mit sich. Dagobert nimmt häufig ein Bad in seinem Geld, das er in einem monumentalen und weithin sichtbaren Geldspeicher aufbewahrt, der das Ortsbild von Entenhausen prägt. Trotz seines riesigen Vermögens legt er eine stark ausgeprägte Sparsamkeit an den Tag. So versucht er, wann immer es geht, bei Donald und dessen Neffen zum Essen eingeladen zu werden oder sich kostenlos gebrauchte Zeitungen zu verschaffen. Trotz seines enormen Reichtums bevorzugt Dagobert Duck den Konsum von trockenem Brot und Leitungswasser. Auch seinen Zylinder und seine Gamaschen hat er aus Kostengründen seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr erneuert. Dagobert verehrt seinen Glückszehner, auch Kreuzer Nummer Eins genannt, da er die erste Münze ist, die er als Kind durch Schuheputzen selbst verdient hat. Er bewahrt seinen Glückszehner unter einer Glasglocke auf, nimmt ihn aber oft an einen Faden gebunden als Talisman auf Reisen mit. In einigen Geschichten werden der Münze magische Eigenschaften zugesprochen, auch ein Grund, weshalb die Hexe Gundel Gaukeley hinter ihr her ist. Dagobert pflegt vor allem seine vier Haupttugenden, die nach eigenem Bekunden dazu geführt haben, dass er zu dem geworden ist, was er heute ist, im Besonderen :Sparsamkeit, Ehrlichkeit, Ehrgeiz und harte Arbeit, wobei er es mit der Ehrlichkeit nicht immer ganz wörtlich nimmt und sich des Öfteren an der Grenze zur Legalität bewegt, wenn es darum geht, sein Vermögen zu vergrößern. Seiner Verwandtschaft erzählt er sehr gerne Episoden aus seiner Lebensgeschichte, besonders die Geschichte, wie er beim Goldschürfen am Klondike seine erste Million verdient hat. Seinem Neffen und Universalerben Donald gegenüber verhält sich Dagobert rücksichtslos und treibt ihn stets zu schwerer Arbeit an, die er üblicherweise mit 30 Kreuzern pro Stunde entlohnt. Aufgrund der hohen Schulden, die Donald bei ihm hat, kann Dagobert in der Regel von ihm verlangen, was er will. Dagoberts Härte gegenüber Donald ist allerdings kein Ausdruck von Boshaftigkeit, sondern getrieben von der Sorge um Donalds charakterliche Qualitäten und vor allem um das Vermögen, das er einmal erben soll. Meistens begründet Dagobert die Forderung nach harter Arbeit Donald gegenüber mit der Feststellung, er habe in seinem Leben ja ebenfalls hart arbeiten müssen, um zu seinem Vermögen zu kommen. Im Gegensatz zu Donald zeigt sich Dagobert der Schlauheit von Tick, Trick und Track gegenüber aufgeschlossen und legt Wert auf den Rat und die Kreativität seiner drei Großneffen. Gleichzeitig nutzt er die drei jedoch oft skrupellos für seine Zwecke aus und kümmert sich auch nicht um deren moralische Bedenken bezüglich seiner oft etwas zwielichtigen Vorhaben. Vielfach zwingen ihn die drei am Ende der Geschichte jedoch dazu, wenigstens einen Teil der im Wesentlichen durch ihre Mithilfe erlangten Reichtümer abzugeben. Zu seinen Erzfeinden zählen die Panzerknacker, die versuchen, ihn seines Geldes zu berauben, und die Hexe Gundel Gaukeley, die es alleine auf den magischen Glückszehner abgesehen hat. Weiter sind auch seine geschäftlichen Konkurrenten Klaas Klever aus Entenhausen, der vor allem in europäischen Comics auftritt, und Mac Moneysac aus Südafrika (vor allem in amerikanischen Comics) zu nennen, die jeweils als die „zweitreichsten Enten (bzw. „Menschen“) der Welt“ bezeichnet werden. Oft fragt Dagobert Duck auch den Entenhausener Erfinder Daniel Düsentrieb um Rat. So hat dieser schon vielerlei Erfindungen für Dagobert gemacht. Von Raumschiffen mit Schallgeschwindigkeit über Zeittandems bis hin zu fliegenden Gühbirnen, bei ihm findet man alles. Meist wird er von Dagobert aber für seine zeit- und materialaufwendigen Erfindungen nicht entlohnt. www Kategorie:Duck-Familie Kategorie:Enten-Spezies